gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Sprungschanze Arco del Oeste
Ja, ob man den Artikel an sich braucht ist die eine Frage, ob man den Artikel so steh'n lässt 'ne andere. Zumindest 'ne Überarbeitung ist dringend notwendig. Cougar 13:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin dabei diese Seite zu bearbeiten. Der jenige der diese Seite erstellt hat braucht dringend einen Rechtschreibkurs diskussion sprungschanze Aber die Wayfarer wird es wohl auch kaum bringen Langsam gehts mir auf die Nerven Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr diesen SCHEIß mit der Sprungschanze einfach mal HIER auf der Diskissionsseite klärt??? Dafür sind die Dinger soweit ich weiß da! Wenn ihr sonst nichts zu tun habt, könnt ihr natürlich auch noch den ganzen Abend lang als wieder das selbe reinschreiben und wieder rückgängig machen. Zumindest mir gehts langsam aber gehörig auf die Genitalien und meinem Postfach wohlgemerkt auch. Das habt ihr nähmlich mittlerweile zum überlaufen gekriegt. Zählt doch bitte mal, wie oft diese Wunderschöne Seite heute schon bearbeitet wurde! Cougar 21:10, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Neue Artikelseiten für alle Monsterstunts Ich finde, man müsste für alle Stunts so ne Seite anlegen, weil ich schon öfters von Leuten aus meinem Bekanntenkreis gefragt wurde, wie der eine oder andere Stunt geht. Momentan gibt es ja nur eine Karte, auf der die Stunts verzeichnet sind aber keine genaue Beschreibung dazu. Andreas-King 16:14, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) - Ich bin absolut dafür, das würde das GTA Wiki bereichern und komplettieren --Perry 13:23, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) - Wenn sich jemand findet, der die Zeit dazu hat, die alle einzeln zu erstellen, dann bin ich dafür. Nur muss man aufpassen, weil manche Monsterstunts so leicht oder kurz sind, dass man nicht nur einen Satz dazu schreibt. Felix. 19:06, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) in erster Linie: unnötiges Artikelzahlenpushen. Ich denke, das ist nichts, was man nicht auch in einer übersichtlichen Tabelle unterbringen könnte. Als Nächstes schreiben wir dann für jedes Sammelgut einen eigenen Artikel? Dabei sollten weit über 1000 neue Seiten rausspringen. Sollte sich wirklich jemand finden, der konsequent und in naher Zukunft alle Monsterstunts niederschreibt, dann sollten wir das vielleicht doch versuchen. Tja, auch ich währe eher neutral eingestellt. Einerseits lohnt sich's bei so großen, einzigartigen Monsterstunts wie diesem hier schon, 'ne eigene Seite anzulegen. (ja, ich hab' meine Meinung mittlerweile geändert) Andererseits braucht's wohl für einen der Stunts, die nur aus 'ner schlichten Rampe irgendwo in der Botanik bestehen keine eigene Seite. Da würde wohl ein Eintrag in einer Tabelle wirklich genügen. Cougar 22:09, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bloß nicht! Dadurch wird wieder eine riesige Welle an kindischen Namensstreitereien ausgelöst, doppelte Artikel werden erstellt, und, nicht zu vergessen, wir werden bald Umengen an Artikeln haben, die mit falsch geschriebenen, grenzdebilen und nicht nachprüfbaren "Tipps" für uuuuuunglaublich StyLiiShe sTuntzz vollgestopft sind, die nach jeder Rückgängigmachung wieder eingefügt werden. Bitte nicht. Stunts sind ein Thema, auf dass sich der Gamerpöbel mit Vergnügen stürzen wird. Und in ihrer jetzigen Namensgebungen sind die Artikel sowieso untragbar (Freeway says Hello??? - Also bitte. ). Christoph 19:17, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- ;Anmerkungen *Zum „unnötigen Artikelzahlenpushen“: :# Du meinst, NICHT SO, wie DU das damals gemacht hast für die Chatterbox-Gespräche? :D :# Mit einer Signatur wissen alle schneller, wer hier gevotet hat, Herr Zaibatsu! --Perry 20:59, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) *Es müssen ja nicht gleich 70 Seiten werden. Ich finde Cougars Idee gut: EINE zentrale Artikelseite und nur für die kniffligen Sachen jeweils ne Unterseite mit GUTEN Tipps, wie sie „zu meistern“ sind. --Perry 22:23, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dabei könnt es aber wieder zu Problemen kommen - kurze Anmerkung von mir. :D Was ist, wenn jetzt jemand so einen 'Billigstunt' für extrem schwierig hält und dafür eine eigene Seite verlangt? Dann gibt es wieder Stress und unnötige Diskussionen. Felix. 22:43, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Dann kleben wir n schickes Bild dazu und haben ne hübsche Seite mehr :D (aber ich will Zaibatsu heute nicht moch mehr ärgern ;)) --Perry 22:49, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Na ja, im Grunde könnte man im Prinzip einige Seiten hier im Wiki wegrationalisieren und wenige daraus machen. Ja, du hast recht, das trifft auch auf die Chatterbox-Gespräche zu. Ich fand das damals übersichtlicher, weil manche Gespräche doch sehr umfangreich sind. Allerdings sind viele (alle?) auch schon vier bis fünf Jahre alt. ::Sorry, das mit dem Unterschreiben hatte ich ganz vergessen, kommt bei mir allerdings äußerst selten vor... Zaibatsu 23:16, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Also sollen wir das machen? Ich habe die Zeit, aber jemand anderes muss dann später die Artikel überarbeiten wg. Rechtschreibfehler und so.. Andreas-King 10:31, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, fang einfach mal an. Hilfe bekommst du hier im Wiki sowieso, wenn erforderlich. Gruß --Perry 12:36, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hab schon mal angefangen aber unter welche katekorien soll ich die machen Andreas-King 17:40, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wenn ich die Monsterstunts machen möchte und ich wissen möchte wo und wie sie am besten zu schaffen sind, will ich nicht über fünfzig Seiten aufschlagen und einen ganzen Roman der Monsterstunts lesen. Schaut euch mal die Monsterstunts von den anderen GTA-Teilen an. Schön übersichtlich, mit ein paar Informationen und gut is. Das Wiki hat schon so genug Artikel. Bei diesen Monsterstunt ist es anders, wobei man diese Infos auch ganz kurz zusammenfassen kann. Aber meine Meinung zählt eh nicht mehr, es wurde ja schon entschieden. lG CJ Boy 20:32, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Deine Meinung zählt genau so viel, wie jede andere auch, CJ Boy! Kannst ja oben dagegen stimmen. Das ist doch gerade das interessante an einem Wiki. JEDER ist und wird gefragt! Richtig schön basisdemokratisch und dann entscheidet die Mehrheit wie in jeder anderen guten Demokratie. :Außerdem... Es gibt seit über einem Jahr nun mal nicht viel neues von und die „neuen Mitglieder“ hier sind sicher genau so hungrig darauf, etwas sinnvolles zum Wiki beizutragen, wie du es einst warst. :Des weiteren ist der Hauptartikel über die SA Monsterstunts ja nun wirklich seit über drei Jahren verbesserungswürdig und KEINER von euch „alten Mitgliedern“ hat sich darum gekümmert. Lass also besser stecken und bearbeite dafür lieber ein paar andere Artikel-Stubs, wenn es dich in den Fingern juckt. --Perry 21:54, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Es ist doch nicht die Schuld der älteren Mitglieder, dass die Seite nicht richtig verbessert wurde, oder? Immerhin ist das ein freies Wiki, wo jeder schreiben kann, wann er will oder sind wir nun dazu verpflichtet dies zu tun. Wenn ich genau daran denke, könnte ich die Seite mal so überarbeiten, das sie wie bei den Monsterstunts von GTA III aussehen. Aber das können ja auch eben die neuen machen, statt zu jedem Monsterstunt eine Seite zu erstellen. Und dann auch noch diese hier, die man nicht einmal für die 100%-Wertung benötigt. Und gegen neue hab ich nichts, meine ersten Seiten waren auch nicht perfekt. CJ Boy 22:10, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Geeenau! Jeder wie er Lust und Laune hat (solange man sich an Richtlinien hält). Genau aus diesem Grund mag ich Wikis und meine ersten Artikel waren damals genauso wenig perfekt. Zu meinem Einstand hier Ende Juli 2010 wusste ich nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge über ein Wiki. Wikitext, Wiki-Code oder Wiki-Syntax, alles Fremdworte für mich. Aber mit ein bisserl Zeit und Ehrgeiz fuchst man sich in alles rein... und das müssen eben alle erst einmal, bevor sie hier richtig loslegen können. Gruß --Perry 22:29, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Du bist seit mitte 2010 hier und schon unser wandelnder Overrdrive? Ich glaub' keiner hier kennt sich besser mit dem ganzen Wikiquatsch aus, als du... Kein Plan, was du für Zeug nimmst, aber ich will's auch! Cougar 22:42, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::128px|link= DER Energy-Drink.. what else??? ;) --Perry 22:58, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ach so, ich dachte schon, du wärst auf Spank, Equanox, Zoom-Zoom oder sonst was. Cougar 23:06, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Allerdings freue ich mit schon auf ein neues GTA. Doch es ist nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher, in den ersten Jahren waren wir nur ein paar Leute. Die Anzahl aktiver Benutzer steigt, nicht jeder kann mehr bearbeiten, was er möchte (vor allem Missionsseiten, die wahrscheinlich jeder als Erster anlegen möchte). Es liegt aber wahrscheinlich auch am Älterwerden... GTA IV zum Beispiel habe ich nur einmal durchgespielt, habe aber einen großen Teil einfach damit verbracht, herumzufahren. Zaibatsu 19:04, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC)